


Intimité

by Voracity



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Teasing, Vampire Bites, tatoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Un lit. Deux amants en pleine passion. Un vampire et un Bonbon. Et un sale caractère.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 10





	Intimité

**Author's Note:**

> **Salutations !  
>  Avant toutes choses, vous faîtes face à un Univers Alternatif (UA) !  
> C'est un projet que j'ai en tête depuis que j'ai vu les travaux de Hootsweets sur DeviantArt (Rock Candy, Gumlee comic et les Tumblr Sketch Dump 2 & 3), vous pouvez d'ailleurs en retrouver quelques idées dans "Inktober 2018", mais ça se lit sans ^^ (mais si besoin, n'hésitez pas à demander, bien sûr, les MPs sont là pour ça).  
> Disclaimers : - L'univers d'Adventure Time appartient à Pendleton Ward.  
> \- L'apparence de Bubbs et du roi Lee appartient à Hootsweets.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Corrigé par le Mongol**

Bubbs rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle coupé.

La bouche légèrement ouverte, il tentait de s'exprimer mais même son cerveau avait pris la fuite.

Ses mains crispées s'agrippaient à ce qu'elles pouvaient, les mèches noires ou les draps de soie, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui fallait juste une prise pour ne pas se laisser glisser dans l'obscurité.

Il arqua le dos, cambra les reins, agita les jambes, écarta plus les cuisses…

Lorsqu'il reprit possession de ses bras, il l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise, l'attirant à lui pour le dévorer à son tour.

Sa langue frôla les canines pointues, sa comparse, s'enroula autour… Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se nourrir de lui mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire comme si…

Le métal froid de la couronne appuyait contre son front, à travers les mèches détrempées, bleu et rose se mêlant sans distinction.

Les yeux rouges brillaient dans la pièce, unique lumière, variant selon les pulsions qu'il ressentait. Bubbs s'était rendu compte que c'était plus soutenu lorsqu'il s'amusait, jouant de son corps.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se redresser, il le repoussa, ignorant les grondements menaçants qui sortaient de cette gorge si blanche.

L'air narquois, il le surplomba, appuyant sur ses épaules pour le tenir en place.

-Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais te laisser tous les honneurs, majesté ?

Il se pencha sur lui, s'amusant de ses traits crispés en une grimace de colère, quasiment menaçant.

Mais Bubbs le connaissait beaucoup trop pour prendre peur. Ça et son absence d'instinct de survie.

Il s'assit sur lui, ignora pendant un temps cette verge pulsante contre ses fesses, léchant sensuellement ses lèvres après avoir capté son regard.

-Alors, roi Lee, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

Le vampire ne dit mot, serrant la mâchoire. La lueur oculaire augmenta, telle une menace. Mais il savait ce que ça signifiait vraiment.

Alors, il cessa ses petits jeux, coulissant autour de ce sexe demandeur par à-coups. Malgré qu'il ne s'en soit séparé que peu de temps auparavant, il préférait cette lenteur enivrante à une glissade rapide.

Après tout, l'énerver n'en était que plus bénéfique, à son avis.

C'était un façon de jouer avec le feu. Souffler sur les braises de caractère prompt à s'enflammer, pour mieux en savourer la rage qui l'animerait.

Leurs étreintes n'étaient pas toujours un combat de dominance. Et, même quand ça l'était, c'était pour de faux.

Voir son vampire les yeux brûlants de rage, les crocs jaillissants, incapable de prononcer un mot correct, le recouvrir et l'agripper comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur… Comme s'ils pouvaient fusionner.

Bubbs émit un bruit de gorge alors que les canines s'accrochaient à la peau déjà martyrisée de son cou, créant une nouvelle entaille, du sirop s'en écoulant, aussitôt lapé.

\- Nn… Marshall, haleta-t-il.

La sensation le grisait toujours malgré leur fréquence élevée. Le reflux lent de sa couleur naturelle se propageait depuis ses extrémités, telle une colonie de fourmis lui marchant dessus.

Il attrapa alors les longues mèches noires dans une poignée brusque et força un baiser brutal, goûtant une fois de plus au sucre de son propre liquide vital.

Leurs bassins n'avaient pas cessé leurs mouvements, ils s'étaient juste ralentis alors qu'un autre type d'appétit était assouvi.

\- Marshall, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Il fixait les yeux rouges avec une espèce d'adoration qui troublait toujours le roi qui n'osait alors pas le reprendre sur l'usage de son patronyme.

Entre déchus, ils pouvaient se permettre ces petites exceptions…

Décollant leurs joues, il replongea son visage près de la plaie, s'y sustentant, pendant qu'il s'agrippait à une hanche et à une cuisse, reprenant la cadence abandonnée tantôt.

Rapidement, le corps souple de l'ancien prince se plia entre ses bras, à la recherche de plus de plaisir, d'une satisfaction toujours retardée, sa peau légèrement plus pâle.

Elle accrocha un rayon de lune, faisant ressortir les tatouages présents dessus.

Se libérant une main, le roi Lee les retraça du bout des doigts puis passa aux autres, tirant sur quelques piercings, jouant pour obtenir tous les sons possibles de la part de son amant.

Il avait voulu se jouer de lui, il était juste de lui rendre la pareille.

Le pousser loin sur le chemin de la raison, l'achever de félicité entre les draps sombres pour le rendre pantelant et incapable de la moindre action. Le faire taire pour deux nuits, enrailler ses cordes vocales et le garder près de lui…

Les projets étaient nombreux pour son petit rebelle.

D'un ultime coup de langue, il nettoya le cou et la clavicule puis tritura la peau élastique afin d'en refermer la morsure bien qu'il en garderait la trace. Et celle de toutes les autres.

Car les vampire étaient possessifs. Et leur roi était le pire de tous.

Profitant de ne plus être retenu, Bubbs se rejeta le plus en arrière, ses mains blessées s'accrochant à ce qu'elles pouvaient, effleurant le corps de son partenaire, les hanches secouées à une cadence erratique qui les échauffa tous deux.

Leurs voix se mêlèrent, celle du Bonbon frôlant l'ultrason et celle du vampire sombrant dans un grondement animal.

Ils se séparèrent avec difficulté, les membres tremblants, s'écrasant dans les draps en coton, reprenant leur souffle et le cours de leurs pensées.

Lorsque, enfin, il parvint à retrouver le contrôle des deux, il se redressa et se tourna vers son partenaire.

Celui-ci s'était recroquevillé dos à lui, comme pour le fuir.

Secouant la tête de dépit, Bubbs se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot, et sombra dans un sommeil paisible, la tête nichée entre ses omoplates.

Un jour, il parviendrait à apaiser son roi, suffisamment pour qu'il ne le fuie pas à la fin de chaque étreinte.

Mais, pour le moment, le plus urgent était de dormir.

Il avait un concert à la fin de la semaine, après tout.


End file.
